Cinderella A twilight Songfic
by WhoYouAreIsNotWhereYou'veBeen
Summary: A songfic about Renesmee and Edward based on the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. An amazing song and i hope you like it : Please reveiw if you have time :D


Cinderella- A song fiction

A Renesmee and Edward fiction.

Based on the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman

In Edwards POV

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders_

My baby, I softly smiled as I watched her dancing with herself to the i-pod Emmett gave her last year. The family was over in Canada with the Denali's hunting and I could clearly hear what she was listening to. I could tell she had set the music on shuffle as the music changed from 'Barbie Girl' to 'Next Contestant' to 'Bella's Lullaby' such a stark contrast I laughed to myself. My daughter. My princess. My Cinderella. She has the physical appearance of a six year old now, but she would soon grow and Jacob will tell her his feelings…

_  
It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you_

Snapping out of watching her I remembered the reason I came to the main house, I'd just returned from _hunting_ with Bella and needed a shower. While she decided to catch up with the family. As I went to leave she turned around and noticed me. "Oooh Dad!!" She screamed "I need your help…!"

_There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

She placed her warmish hand to my icy skin and showed me the dream she had awoken from. A beautiful ballroom decorated in all its glory. I watched as Renesmee glided through the crowds and I could hear my baby's heart race. A mystery guy, whom I thought looked _a lot _like a certain werewolf appeared. "Will you dance with me milady?" he murmured in her ear, I could easily hear her pulse quicken as she nodded. He gently placed his warm hand on her waist and started leading her across the dance floor. As everyone turned to watch I saw myself and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper gather at the punch bowl. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle and Esme hurriedly leave the room and from the tent Jasper was pitching I guessed the reason why. I suppressed a shudder as I turned my attention back to my daughter. As she removed her hand she asked in her head 'Daddy, can you teach me to dance?'

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...  
_

So I started leading her into a slow waltz, and she caught on pretty quickly. Before we knew it the family had returned and she skipped off to show her family her new passion. I silently sighed and left to have my shower.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"  
_

I can't believe my baby girl is grown up. She will be attending her first senior prom in just a weeks time. Alice and Rose have dragged her out every weekend for the last six weeks to find the perfect dress. She's been busy telling us about the guy whos taking her. She only accepted out of pity, must be a relative of Newton's I think and doesn't understand why Jacobs upset…

I WAS RIGHT!! Junior Newton the guy taking her to prom has just bailed! I doubt it had _anything_ to do with the little visit Emmett, Jazz, Jacob and I paid to him… Jacob finally grew the balls to ask Nessie to the prom, and to say I was not extatic when she accepted claiming 'I only said yes to Newton was because I thought you'd never ask!' was an understatement. So when she asked I helped her practice her dancing again, just like when she looked six, I cant believe she looks fifteen now…

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

Over the years we have danced to a variety of music but I knew her favorite so I led her into the slow waltz we danced all those years ago.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"  
_

When she came home from her date with Jacob I knew something was up, my baby never blocked my thoughts. They called a family meeting as every one was caught up wondering what was up Alice spoke very quietly "Nessie… what's that on your hand…? Oh… My… Carlisle….!! You're engaged?!?' As the family gave alice a weird look 'Oh My Carlisle? Alice Really?!' The family then caught on to what else she had said… one word span around so fast I thought those annoying woodland creatures with the squeaky voices were saying it! Damn Alice for making me watch that Chipmunks film. I thought as I gave her a dirty look. Then it hit me.

Engaged.

EN-GA-GE-D

E-N-G-A-G-E-D.

Engaged Engaged Engaged Engaged Engaged Engaged Engaged Engaged Engaged Engaged Engaged Engaged Engaged Engaged Engaged Engaged Engaged

I saw red.

My baby's too young to marry that.. that DOG!

But I knew Ness would never forgive me if I said it out loud. Luckily Rose had the same thoughts.

"You can't marry that.. that DOG!" she screeched!

"Rosie…" Emmett warned, but it was too late, we all saw Jacob start to shake. It didn't help that Emmett started singing 'shake it' by Metro station. I couldn't help it I let out a huge guffaw, I glared at Em incredulously "Metro Station, really Em?" With that the whole family including Jacob were on the floor laughing while Emmett just stood there looking embarrassed. And It was clear they had our blessing, well they had known each other 18 years and he's never hurt her… yet.

As her eyes me mine across the mass of our family I knew she wanted to practice her dancing so I made my way to my music room to wait for her.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

As I started us off in our waltz I leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"I'm proud of you baby, you'll always be my little girl and I'll always love you no matter what'

At that we heard five sets of 'Awws' coming from the door, we turned around to see Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Alice and… JASPER?! All dry sobbing and holding each other at our little exchange. Ness and I looked at Jasper then at each other before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

**The End.**

**Authors note.**

I absolutely love this song, I tried to lighten this up even though I always cry at it. :) Anyway this is my first fanfic, please review so I know if I should write a proper one or stick to song-fics, I'll also take requests

I love ya

LittlePsychicPixieBitch

X x x


End file.
